Mirai Kuriyama
Mirai Kuriyama (栗山 未来, Kuriyama Mirai) is the heroine of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. She is a first year student and a member of the school's Literary Club. She comes from a bloodline of [Spirit World Warriors with blood-manipulation abilities. However, because this kind of ability is considered as heretical among Spirit World Warriors, she became an existence that is shunned by many. Appearance Mirai is a young girl with light brown eyes and strawberry-blonde hair, which is styled in a bobcut with a full fringe. At school, she wears a loose pink cardigan over the school uniform and black tights or similar hosiery. However, Mirai began to wear a vest-like sweater over her school uniform, the same color as her cardigan. Mirai wore the cardigan to cover the bandaged wound (a gash on the right forearm in the light novels; a round wound on the right palm in the anime) which she always prepares whenever she needs to use her ability. In the light novels, she also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. Although, after she stopped wearing her cardigan, she used her ring to use her ability. Her most distinguishable accessory is the pair of red thick-framed glasses that she wears at all times, which she soon changes to gray. Personality Mirai is a sweet young girl who wears glasses, thus Akihito Kanbara calls her 'bespectacled beauty'. Whenever she lies, she removes her glasses to clean them. She writes whatever comes in her mind on a blog and is often ridiculed on the internet. She likes bonsai and has planted some in the Literary club room. Clumsy and a bit aloof, Mirai rarely stands out in school. In fact, she struggles pretty much in life; she has to earn her own money to make ends meet, but her constant fear of actually encountering a Youmu used to prevent her from earning an income from slaying Youmu, which most spirit world warriors take on as part of their profession. To make things worse, her hobby of writing blog articles about bonsai is often ridiculed in the Internet. In contrast, Mirai is a focused spirit world warrior, although her clumsiness still shows. Her movements in battle demonstrate a certain degree of knowledge in how to fight, although she lacks the experience in actual combat due to her issues with Youmu encounters. History Mirai is the sole survivor of a cursed clan with the ability to control blood. She was brought in by the Inami family. Her friend there was Yui Inami. But when one day the Hollow Shadow possessed Yui, Mirai killed her in an attempt to save herself. After that, Mirai was hated by the Inami family, especialy by Yui's little sister, Sakura Inami. Nonetheless, after one of their battles, Mirai had convinced Sakura on getting revenge. Now, they are friends once more. Story Carmine Ultramarine Moonlight Purple Bitter Orange Chartreuse Light Shocking Pink 'Abilities' Hemokinesis:Mirai was born with the ability to manipulate her blood in various way such as shaping and solidifying it to form constructs. 'Relationships' 'Sakura Inami: '''Childhood Friends 'Mitsuki Nase: 'Friends 'Hiroomi Nase: 'Friends 'Akihito Kanbara: '''Friends Category:Characters Category:Spirit World Warriors Category:Female